Adiyoff
Adiyoff is the het ship between Penny Adiyodi and Kady Orloff-Diaz from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Alice is called to the front of the class, while Kady sarcastically says it looks serious, but Penny tells her that an artist is at work. She turns her attention to Alice who turns the marble into a horse as they all watch. Kady looks back at Penny, who says yes, till she passes out and then again when she wakes up. She asks if he just read her mind but he says it was just a guess. They then go back to her room and have sex. Penny and Kady are lying on the bed her rooms, when he starts to pace. She asks about a spell but he ignores her, and she asks what his deal is. He says nothing but he has to go do something much to her confusion. She asks again what, he says he hears voices, and she asks if he’s psychic. He says no, and he hates that word. She offers mind slut instead, and laughs saying he’s not the first she’s met, or the first to sleep with her. He says he has to go and she decides she’s coming with. Quentin tries to say sorry about her brother, when she finds something wrong with the spell. He asks what it is and she’s about to explain when Penny and Kady come in. Penny sees the two and is confused, and Kady says seriously. She can’t believe that they were sent to help them. Alice says that the spell requires four people, and asks Kady and Penny to join them. They perform the spell, but nothing happens. Kady says she’s hungry, and Penny tells them to let them know if anything exciting happens, and they leave. THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Penny is walking out of the dorms with all his stuff, Kady following behind him and asking if he’s leaving. He says yeah, and she says that he's not the type to scare easy. He tells her that he's got bigger problems. Kady says that he heard Quentin and Alice in the lab, but he tells her that he didn’t. He says that there’s a voice in his head, and growing up it saved his life, basically his only friend. At least until the beast walked through the mirror. Kady asks if he was hearing the beast, and asks if anyone knows. He says that it doesn’t matter and starts to walk away, but Kady tells him not to leave. She says it’s not his fault since the beast tricked him. She asks why he would leave the one place with people who could help, and he asks why she cares. She says she also did the spell, and that she’s also guilty. Penny says she is and starts to walk again. Kady says great let’s jump off a bridge. He says he can’t stand it and she tells him to go then. But since he’s leaving anyway she wants him to do something stupid with her first. Penny agrees. Kady and Penny walk into the Physical Kids Cottage, and head to the back, where Kady opens a secret drawer and pulls out several items while Penny keeps watch. As they leave Penny looks at the necklace they found and says it looks broken. Kady says that it’s emerson’s alloy’s and Penny says that alloy’s rusting. Penny asks how she knows, but Kady just says she knows things. Like that Brakebills is a gold mine and that Penny can’t run from himself. Also that she’s here and is amazing. Penny says that he’ll consider it, and goes for a kiss when Alice and Quentin show up. Kady says to leave them alone, and Quentin tells her that they need to talk just as Sunderland shows up. Season 4 HOME IMPROVEMENT Penny 23 joins Kady in the living room, and she asks where he’s been. He says that he’s been timeline jumping, and tells her that he met Penny 40. He says that he’s good and that he asked him to tell her that he’s sorry and that he loves her. Kady says that’s just another way of saying that he’s not coming back, which she can’t do anything with. Penny doesn’t answer, but tells her that Penny was broken up about it and told Kady to let him go. But he’s also proud of her and how she’s moving on and taking charge. She’s going to find her way and be happy. She sniffs, and angrily says the fuck does he know. She storms out of the room, leaving Penny alone. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Penny is sitting behind Kady during the exam. * Penny and Kady walk around campus together. * Kady draws a crude drawing of the night before and show it to Penny. * Kady play with Penny's scarf. The Source of Magic * Kady and Penny stand next to each other while being checked on. * Penny is next to Kady when she fires off Battle Magic. * Penny checks on Kady when the Beast hits her. * Penny and Kady stand next to each other when Sutherland explains the attack by the Beast. * Kady waits with Alice and Quentin for Penny. * Penny and Kady leave the office together. * Kady tells Marina that Penny took the necklace. The Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting * Penny complains about being a psychic and Kady jokes around with him. Fanon On AO3, Adiyoff is the most written ship for Penny and the second most written for Kady. It's also the sixth most written in The Magicians (TV) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : Photos 101 Adiyoff (1).gif 101 Adiyoff (2).gif 102 Adiyoff (1).gif Navigation